The Lusty Ionian Butler
by KibaElunal
Summary: Hey everyone...it's Syndra. While discussing with Kiba about using my story in Worlds Apart, Separate Ways, he managed to stumble across some journals I've been keeping and suggested I fix them up and post them. So I decided to write my own fanfiction. This is NSFW, by all definitions, but I hope you enjoy it. *blush* Don't worry, this won't spoil anything from the story he wrote.
1. Chapter 1

The Lusty Ionian Butler Ch. 1

Author's Note: H-hi, everyone. It's me…Syndra. Despite how embarrassed I feel writing these out, my good friend Kiba ensured me that many of you would find these enjoyable and entertaining. I'm not nearly as quick of a writer as he is, so I do ask that you forgive my slow pace when releasing these short fantasies of mine. I hope you enjoy them, at least as much as I did, and I'm sorry in advance for those of you who don't like this sort of thing. It's not really something I can help. Whatever happens though, _please_ don't tell Ren. I blush even thinking about what he'd say if he were to get a hold of these. Thank you for reading them, and I hope you also enjoy Kiba's work since he's tried so hard to capture Ren and my story on paper. Thanks again for all of your support. – Syndra

Crossing my legs, I let out a bored sigh before licking my fingers and flipping the page of my book. Every few seconds I could hear the casual dripping of water within the bucket that my servant used to scrub the floors nearby. My eyes found themselves slowly wandering from the tome's text to fall upon the fit body that was now mine to command. Such was the fate of a fool who thought to outwit one as superior as I. "Oh servant!" I sang playfully, causing him to immediately drop the sponge and straighten at my call. "Have you finished those floors yet?"

It wasn't for a few seconds until he finally called out a reply. "N-not yet Mistress. Please forgive my slowness. I am not worthy of your mercy." His words caused a smug grin to come to my lips as I stretched out more, pressing my chest upwards with a yawn.

"No? My, my…what good is a servant who can't even scrub the floors in such an ample amount of time?" I could nearly feel the disappointment that rolled off of him across the room, and with a smirk I continued before he could speak. "Never mind that however, I'm afraid my legs are so stiff, they've caused my feet to become sore. Be a good boy and take care of that would you?" Immediately, my eyes followed him as he scrambled to the end of the throne over which I was draped.

"Y-yes Mistress. As you command." Holding out my leg for him, I allowed him to slip my shoe from my foot, his hands delicately stroking the soles in reverence. I sighed softly, enjoying the massage he had begun to provide. It always pleased me greatly when my slave touched me, and now was no exception.

"So then Slave…you have not completed the floors. I assume that means you have yet to prepare this afternoon's meal either?" Lifting my head up, I watched as his lowered in response submissively. Good boy.

"No mistress. My apologies." He whimpered as my other foot slipped from my shoe.

"There, there." I cooed. "Since you're at least doing well in your current duty, I suppose I'll forego your usual punishment and actually allow you to eat something tonight. It wouldn't do any good to have my servant weak with hunger now would it?" Using my other foot, I gently caressed his cheek, an action he reciprocated by nuzzling against me.

"Thank you for your mercy Mistress, I don't deserve such kindness." The smile on my lips grew more. It was always nice to be reminded that my servant knew his place. As he continued to massage my foot, I soon slipped it from his grasp, a soft sigh of disappointment escaping him before I replaced it with my other one.

"Well…since you're aware of my generosity, perhaps I should show you more. You've been rather well-behaved recently haven't you?"

"Anything for my Mistress." He gasped, as I lazily drew a circle on his chest with my free toe. Anything indeed.

"Kiss them." I commanded, and without even a moment's hesitation, my slave's lips gently caressed the top of my feet in reverence. A soft purr of enjoyment formed in my throat as his massage continued to please me, every second pushing me further towards praising him more. This was the life I deserved to live, one of true mastery over the weak that resided beneath me.

How amusing that my servant originally came to seeking my friendship. He had attempted to convince me that I needed him, that my life was incomplete without someone such as himself. But he learned all too quickly the truth. I didn't need anyone, especially not a weakling. But even still, I could not deny that he provided many…benefits. I didn't need him, but Gods did I often find myself wanting him. And when the times came that my want was so great that I could barely stand it, he was always so eager to sate my desires.

My book fell to the ground with a clatter as I felt his warm breath running over my toes, his lips begging for my approving grace with every soft caress and sucking that they provided and once again I could feel the heat that began to boil up within me. "That's enough." I ordered after a few more moments, and he obediently fell away crawling back towards his abandoned sponge to continue his work, but before he could I reached out with my arm, snagging the back of his uniform and pulling him to me.

It required almost no physical effort on my part, the instant my fingers made contact on his fabric he immediately surrendered himself to me like he had been trained to so many time before. Pulling him closer, I leaned forward to reward him with a soft kiss, my hands running through his shaggy hair that lay messy and tussled upon his head. He immediately released a gentle and appreciative sigh as my lips pulled from his, still able to taste the sweetness of his submission upon them. "I don't recall telling you to leave." I purred, causing him to open his mouth in apology, but not before I quickly placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Shhh." I urged, and when convinced that he would remain quiet I pulled my hands away, slowly moving to sit up. He shuffled around obediently, ensuring that he was kneeling before me as I adjusted my position to make what came next more convenient.

"Tell me my slave, what is it you think of your Mistress?" I asked as my hands slowly went behind me.

"M-my M-m-mistress?" He gasped, the need in his eyes growing in anticipation for what lie in store for him. "She is perfection. I am not worthy to serve her. That she graces one as inferior as me with her presence is an act of compassion only capable by one such as her." I smiled, gently untying the top that concealed my body from him, allowing it to fall from my breasts.

"Good boy…and you know what good boys get don't you?" I asked. His lips fell open as his chest rose and fell, his head silently moving up and down as I arched my back for him. I gently let my fingers run down my shoulders to my breasts where they danced across my nipples, making them hard. "Do you think you deserve to play with your Mistress' body?"

"N-no Mistress. I am not worthy."

Gently, I beckoned him closer, and when he had come within reach, I cradled him in my arms, pressing a nipple between his lips. Obediently, he began to suck at my breast, a soft moan of pleasure escaping me as I tugged at his hair affectionately. He was already so eager to please, which meant that soon I would have him panting like the dog he was as I took my fill. My eyes slowly closed as I tilted my head back, pressing my tit further into his mouth as I held him close. But soon however, I felt his hand slowly rise up my stomach to squeeze and massage my other breast. Frowning, I slapped his hand away, causing him to whimper into my chest.

"Bad!" I hissed, "you were not given permission to touch. You are my plaything understand? Not the other way around." Tugging on his hair I pulled him back from my body to glare into his eyes.

"F-forgive me Mistress! I was weak." He began to babble, and so to silence him I pulled him to my breast again to resume his suckling.

"I suppose I can forgive the weakness of one so inferior, though if you do so again I'll ensure you are severely punished. Understand?" A soft moan came from him out of acknowledgement and so, I gently ran my hands through his hair again, losing myself in the pleasure he was providing. When at last I felt his teeth brush against my nipple, I knew that I had him wrapped around my finger like I'd wanted. He was completely under my influence now and there would be no resistance from him. As I pulled him away, he whimpered, his tongue reaching out pleadingly in an attempt to not be removed from the gift of his Mistress. "Easy pet," I purred, "I've not finished with you yet."

I spread my legs further as he began to pant heavily, the lust in his eyes growing more desperate by the second as he struggled to control himself from simply leaping upon me the moment I released him. He'd come a far way since I first began training him. Hiking up my skirt, I revealed the silken panties that were now moist with my own desire and I watched as he licked his lips in anticipation. I gently let my hands fall from his hair, moving to scratch him under his chin. He purred happily, tilting his chin to attempt to keep my finger after it had left. "Go on then…you know what your Mistress desires." He nodded, crawling forward and leaving a trail of kisses up my thigh until he pressed himself between them, inhaling deeply to become drunk on my desire.

Gently, he allowed his hands to run along my outer legs, and despite his mild disobedience despite my earlier warning, I let it slide, only because of the pleasure that his lips granted me as they brushed my navel. Gently his teeth ran along my flesh, catching upon the delicate silk as he slowly tugged them down my body. When at last he removed them from my ankles, his eyes looked up to me expectantly, as though he were sending a prayer to his Goddess in thanks. And as his Goddess, I rewarded him with a nod, allowing him to proceed. He nuzzled against my foot, planting kisses as he had earlier that trailed up my legs at a painfully slow rate. Already I began to crave the feeling of his tongue, my fingers that had begun to stroke myself in anticipation serving as a poor substitute. When his lips at last reached me mound, he ran his tongue along my slit sending fiery waves of excitement through me.

I wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of one of my moans however, not until he finally wrapped his lips around my clit. The pleasure his action granted was sensational, and with it my head fell backward, my lips parting in sheer ecstasy. Already my folds had begun to drip with lust, until unable to stand his teasing anymore I gripped his head tightly and roughly pulled it against my snatch. Unable to breathe, he immediately began to struggle, only serving to increase my excitement further. He knew what he had to do if he wanted me to release him, and as soon as his initial panic subsided to make way for his obedience, his tongue slipped into my nether lips to taste me. Only then did a soft moan escape from my lips, a suitable reward for the service he was providing.

So lost was I in my pleasure, that I nearly forgot to allow my servant the vital air he needed, lest he fall unconscious and be unable to continue fulfilling my every wish. Gently tugging back on his hair, he let out a thankful gasp, though his tongue still desperately sought to plumb my dripping hole. Satisfied with his reaction, I released him, allowing him to continue his affections on his own as my hands returned to my breasts to ensure that they did not go unattended.

Soon we were both lost in our pleasures, his of satisfying his Mistress and mine of the physical joy that his servitude provided. I gasped as his hands slid upward, taking momentary advantage of my distraction to pull me further towards him, his hot tongue reaching new depths that I could not even fathom. I squealed in delight, my thighs tightening around him as waves of undeniable and mind blowing satisfaction exploded within me. Without even a second though, my body lunged forward, taking him to the ground under my weight and despite the painful thud from his back hitting the floor, he continued to feast upon my sex.

Trying desperately not to collapse from my own hedonism I rotated myself so that I could drape over his body, running my fingers down his chest to the large bulge in his pants just waiting for its Mistress to take her pleasure from the willing flesh. "That's a good servant…just keep pleasuring your Mistress and you'll receive her blessing." I purred to him, leaning forward to kiss the fabric of his tight work pants. Pointing my finger at his belt it simply burst apart from him, allowing my fingers to slowly unzip his fly so that the pent up arousal bounced free to stand at attention. The instant my fingers wrapped around the bulge kept beneath his underwear his tongue thrust fiercely into my pussy, spearing my g-spot upon its tip. His moans, though muffled by my womanhood, continued to echo around the chamber as I finally revealed the toy of my desire.

Licking my lips eagerly, I gently ran my fingernails along his skin before my digits gripped his hard cock, sliding up and down it at a slow and teasing rate. I wasn't interested in making him cum, not yet. For now I wanted to ensure that his mind was so lost in satisfying my desire that when I finally did decide to allow him his pleasure he'd find himself singing praises to me for days for being so merciful. Leaning closer I placed a soft kiss upon his tip, gently trailing them down his shaft while man hand cupped the sensitive balls beneath. His hips rose, trying to get his flesh into the soft embrace of my mouth, but instead I simply squeezed down upon his genitals, a gentle warning that he was mine to enjoy as I saw fit. Obediently his body lowered back to the ground, and with a satisfactory grin, I slowly lowered my lips around his member.

My hair fell down in silvery waves along his thighs, blanketing his crotch as I took in every precious inch of his hard dick one at a time, making sure to coat every pore with my saliva. I made sure to move extra slow, wanting to feel his suffering in the pleading caress of his tongue. And feel it I did! His rough muscle stroked the inside of my walls, lapping up every drop of lubrication it could find as though seeking a switch that would activate my generosity, though he knew no such thing existed other than to do as I commanded. Soon however, I could feel his crown seeking to enter my throat, and I knew that in order to complete my goal of completely enveloping him I'd have to give him a moment's respite. So that I could make sure to balance such a thing out, I lifted my hips from his mouth, causing him to emit a pitiful whine of longing, just before it was silenced by the sensation of my throat caressing his corona. This sensation would be short-lived for my servant however as I quickly pulled my lips from his flesh, now successful in having ensured that my stroking would not bring him to the brink too quickly.

Lowering myself once more, he gratefully began to lap away at my core and I took the moment to enjoy his ministrations before beginning his treatment in return. My hand began to move slowly at first, using the lubrication from my tongue to guide along my touch as our soft mewls of pleasure began to blend in the air around us. I felt his hands running up my legs to fondle my ass and for once I was pleased that my servant was taking initiative. "Ugh…yes! Just like that my slave!" I moaned loudly, stroking him faster with every bit of depth he permeated until I felt my eyes roll back into my head as stars began to spin through my head. My body quivered as my thighs tightened around his head, and with one last erotic gasp I exploded into my toy's waiting maw. Shortly after I could hear the sounds of him hungrily swallowing the gift I'd given him, wanting so desperately to repay it with an offering of his own, though patient enough to allow his Mistress to enjoy taking it from him. A cruel smile came to my lips, as I slowly climbed from his body panting heavily. "Good boy." I purred, standing up despite his pleading whimpers. "What's wrong my pet? Didn't you enjoy pleasing your Mistress?" I asked, noting the desire that flooded his being becoming apparent in his eyes.

"M-mistress Please!" He whimpered, as I knelt down beside him, running my hand along his abs.

"Please what my pet?" I purred, knowing he was trained well enough to know better than to ask for what it was he wanted. When he said nothing, I leaned closer to him, gently licking a bit of my femcum from his cheek before placing a loving kiss on his nose. "Oh…were you worried that your Mistress almost forgot your release?" I asked, as though I'd just remembered something casually. "Well…I suppose you've been rather well behaved haven't you?" He nodded ecstatically, keeping still so that I wouldn't have reason to leave him in his current state. "Very well, I suppose I can indulge you in your lotus-eating. But you have to be a good boy and keep still." Knowing that he wouldn't dare disobey, I straddled his waist, pressing the moist lips of my pussy against his thick tip. I watched as he ran his hands up to my thighs, but this time I grabbed his wrists tightly and pinned them over his head before falling down to impale myself upon his hard shaft.

He immediately began to moan, his body attempting to buck against mine every time I rose and fell, though my magic made sure to keep him firmly in place, so that he had absolutely no control over the pleasure I granted him. This was his reward, but it was _my_ choice to give it to him. My body began to move faster and faster as I bounced upon his shaft, my nails dragging down his chest to leave long red scrapes that drew illicit sounds from my beloved toy. He was mine; we both knew it and we both loved it. Every agonizing second that I kept him on the edge was another second that he fell further into desire to worship the very ground upon which I walked, and I admit that the power I had over him was one that could make me drunk if exposed for too long. Releasing his wrists to allow my magic to do the work for me, I forcefully pressed my lips against his, shoving my tongue down his throat in a passionate but heavenly tongue fight, the taste of my femcum still completely overriding the normal sweetness of his lips. I didn't intend on our kiss lasting long, however, and soon he found my breasts pressed against him while I nibbled and sucked upon his throat.

"Tell me pet," I murmured into his ear, "do you love your Mistress?" He nodded, his body warm and feverish from the feeling of my own grinding lithely against him. "Good." I giggled before sinking further on to him with a moan. The way he filled me was a sensation that I found myself steadily becoming addicted to ever since the first time I decided to sate my boredom with my 'toy'. Running my hands along his sides, I arched my back, driving myself further on to his magnificent tool and breaking my concentration enough to release his wrists from their hold.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me closer as he twisted his body to place a forceful yet loving kiss on my lips, unwilling to surrender any ground but also obedient enough to know not to push forth until my say-so. I allowed him his moment of affection, my pleasure addled mind unable or unwilling to resist the way he clung to me in sweaty desperation. But it wasn't long until my sense returned to me and with a grin, I broke his grasp with little effort, rolling over on to my back and pulling him between my legs. "Well…if you're going to be so forward, come take your Mistress like a good servant." And oh, how he took me. His large, strong hands gripped my hips, pulling me on to his throbbing man hood as he began to rut inside of me like a maddened beast. Every thrust caused my breasts to bounce in a lovely rhythm that he set based on how tightly my thighs squeezed around him.

By this point, my body had long left my control, seeking to only serve my own desires by pulling him further inside me as my hands gripped the air trying desperately to find something with which I could brace myself against the vicious pounding of my man-servant. Again I felt my muscles ripple as my toes curled in ecstasy and my eyes rolled back in my head. I came hard, coating his shaft in even more of my creamy fluids, my body tightening around the part of him that was so close to my core. As the pleasure subsided, I could see that he too was nearing his completion, but I wasn't yet ready to surrender my hold. I watched his handsome face closely, reaching upward to stroke his cheek with a tender touch and just when I could see the pleasure in his eyes betray his impending climax, my magic clamped down hard onto his shaft, preventing him from his desperately desired orgasm. I felt his cock spasm, trying urgently to unload its seed into the box that showed it such love, but there would be none of that. Not yet. Gasping, I pulled his hands away from my hips, disentangling myself from him.

He weakly tried to protest, but the moment his member slid free from my pussy, I gripped his hard rod in my hand, the other squeezing his swollen testicles to ensure he hadn't managed to spill his load without my say so. "Something wrong?" I asked, another squeeze ensuring that he was unable to respond through his moans. As though it were a leash, I stood guiding him by his shaft with an unprecedented gentleness to where I had originally sat, and as he stood there waiting for his Goddess to sate is inner-most desire, I took the time to bask in how much obedience he'd developed over time. Such tameness deserved one of the greatest rewards he could be given, and so I leaned forward where I sat, slipping his hard member between the soft pillows of my tits.

Moving my hands to either side, I carefully pressed the lumps of flesh together so that I could move back and forth on his cock, allowing my tits to envelop his entire manhood, save the crown that would poke through to my chin the further down I slid. At last, I leaned forward, running the tip of my tongue along his narrow slit to lap up his delicious pre-cum that had begun to bubble up from inside struggling to press through the tight ring of magical force that held him in my throes.

That was when the unexpected happened. All of my teasing drove my slave to the brink of insanity, his hands moving in a quick blur to grasp my long hair. It was too late when I realized what he was doing, and soon he began to roughly thrust his cock into my mouth, trying hard to get himself off on whatever tight hole was in his reach. I resisted at first, though only for a moment until I felt another drop of his pre leak on to my eager tongue. Surrendering myself to his roughness, I granted him the rare privilege of abusing my mouth as his own personal fuckhole. Never before had I let my slave treat me so, and it would be a long time until I did so again, but for the moment I embraced the slutty warmth that had filled me from his desperation.

When my surprise faded, I eagerly allowed him to slip deeper into my tight and wanting mouth, his flesh slipping in and out of my throat, unaware of why he couldn't bring himself over the edge when such wonderful sensations were being provided by his Mistress. His grip tightened on my head as his thrusts became more violent, and I eagerly allowed him to abuse my lips, knowing full well that despite the momentary relapse I was still in complete control of his pleasure.

Looking upward at him, I met his eyes with an aroused and whorish gaze that contagiously spread to him. His moans rang in my ears like the sweetest of songs as he tugged and pushed, sinking himself deeper and more roughly into my mouth, pinning my tongue down with the building thickness of his meat. A hand slid between my legs, circling my swollen clit as I allowed the sluttiness he'd imposed upon me to fill me with a pleasure unlike I'd experienced before. With every grateful sound he made, I encouraged him further, sucking hard on his meat the way my own lower lips sucked tightly on my fingers, matching his pace with their probing and I knew once again my time was coming quickly. Just as he was about to thrust back into my eager velvety passage, I allowed my teeth to gently graze his flesh on the way in, and as he pulled out I jerked my head back, his tip falling free with a pop as my magic relinquished its grip. Now free, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as long hot spurts of his seed arced onto my face and breasts, his pent up orgasms coating me in the warmth of his jizz. After his first load coated me in hot spunk, I eagerly leaned forward, opening my mouth wide so that he could place his tip upon my tongue and deposit the remainder of his cum into my hungering lips.

Soon, I found my mouth filled with his salty gratitude, and eagerly I allowed each precious drop to roll down the back of my throat to fall into my waiting stomach. When at last his stream stopped, I massaged his fleshy balls, kneading ever last bit of the delicious juice from him as I sucked him dry eith the eagerness of a cum-starved whore. My lower pussy lips quivered around my fingers as the third and final orgasm raced through my body, allowing his meat to roll free of my lips, now cleaned from my desperate sucking. With one last loving moan from me, his cum slowly rolled down my chin, dripping on to my already sticky and cum coated tits. I pulled him into downward into my seat, draping myself over his lap so that he could hold me in a sticky embrace while my hands ran affectionately through his scraggily hair.

"Well my pet…do you have anything you want to say to your Mistress?" I cooed, tickling him beneath his chin as his eyes scanned my cum coated body.

"Th-thank you…Mistress." He panted, bringing a smile to my lips.

"You served me well my lovely little toy, your Mistress is most pleased." Taking his hand in mine, I used his fingers to scoop the cum from my soft breasts before holding them before his face and tantalizingly sucking them clean in front of him. "I hope you enjoyed your Mistress' reward she gave you." He nodded, now using his own incentive to massage me in our post-coital embrace, every few moments placing a sticky finger on my lips to allow me to taste his subservience.

When at last, I'd licked most of his seed clean from both of our flesh I gripped him tightly, laying my head upon his chest sleepily. "You've been a good boy…" I muttered sleepily, "but your Mistress I tired now. You're allowed to hold me for another ten minutes and then you're to get dinner ready understand?" I asked.

"Yes Mistress…I promise I'll watch over you while you slumber until it is ready. Do I get to eat as well Mistress?"

As a sign of approval, I simply kissed his lips, an affection he returned to say he understood. I allowed his large and soft hands to roam my body as I fell into a lustful slumber, thankful to have a servant who knew how to care for his Mistress so well. Despite how I'd enjoyed his little last-moment rebellion, I knew that I'd have to punish him later, but for now I'd let him bask in the satisfaction his work brought me. I hardly noticed when he at last lifted me in his arms before gently setting me down on the cushioned throne, going to begin preparing my meal as he'd promised.

My sleep was restful, and as the darkness swirled around me I began to wonder what other ways that I could convince my slave to submit to my desires next. The time for that would come much later when I'd recovered my strength, and the last thing I heard as I lost myself in my sex-addled dreams was the sizzling of my servant cooking combined with the satisfied grumble of my stomach as his offering of cum sloshed around in my content belly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lusty Ionian Butler Ch. 2

* * *

I stared deep into the dancing flames that rose within the mantle of the study, a blanket curled around me as my dearest servant continued his work of alphabetizing my collection of books. Having just finished his work on the 'C's, he stood on the ladder stretching upward for the next book labeled simply, "Darkness". It was an interesting read, one that I'd perused before my servant had come to my manor, and though I would most likely never read it again, the knowledge that he would have to reach high for the book, in turn causing his muscular figure to shift under his tight robes made it worthwhile to keep.

However, my viewing became interrupted when a great wind blew against the fortress, causing the windows to rattle in their frames. It was official now, winter had arrived at last. I shuddered, pulling my sheets tighter around me and noting the slight shiver that came from my servant when he was exposed to the chill. "Oh servant." I sang playfully, causing him to fall off the ladder and land with a groan. I drummed my long fingernails against the arm of the chair, trying to stifle a giggle at his clumsiness when he knew I wished for his presence.

"Yes mistress?" He asked as he crawled to my side. I pulled the blanket from my lap tossing it dismissively over him as I stood.

"I think I will have a bath. Run it for me. I will be there in ten minutes; you'd better be done by then." I started to leave, pausing for a moment to wait for him to acknowledge my command.

"Mistress…"

"Do you intend to question my commands servant?" I asked harshly, turning to glare at him. He flinched under my harsh gaze and quickly shook his head.

"No Mistress, of course not. I wished to ask if you would prefer a bubble bath or some oils. I could also add minerals if you like." I walked to him slowly, a month ago he would have cringed in worry that I would harm him, but now he stood averting his eyes as I approached. I placed my hand softly on his cheek, stroking it affectionately.

"You're so considerate." I purred. "I think I'll let you decide my dear, sweet, pet. Try not to disappoint me." I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before going to prepare for my bath.

He scrambled quickly to obey my commands. I watched him with a smirk, knowing he wouldn't screw it up. He knew his punishment should he fail, and even better the reward should he succeed. Returning to my chambers, I slid out of my gown, exposing my body to wintery air. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it about myself, my hard and perky nipples visible through the soft cotton.

Satisfied with my appearance, I hovered slowly to the bathroom. Once I reached the entrance, I landed, walking with a seductive sway in my hips. "M-mistress." My dearest Rin stuttered in surprise. "I'm so sorry Mistress, but the bath isn't quite full yet. Please forgive me." I said nothing, hiding the satisfied grin as I released my towel, exposing my body to my servant. It had been far less than ten minutes, but the fact that my butler did not point this out meant he was learning, and quickly at that.

He tried not to stare, and if not for his subservience, I'd almost feel insulted. But still, from the corner of my eyes, I could see his eyes scanning my exposed pale skin. I stepped into the large warm pool of water, shooting him a seductive glance and slowly sinking into the hot water with a sigh. "You've done well enough my slave." I gently let my fingers trail through the sudsy lather that sat on the surface of water, collecting a cluster of the bubbles into my hands. "Well?" I asked, rubbing the soapy water into the soft flesh of my breast. "You don't expect me to wash myself do you?"

"You wish for me to wash you mistress?" he inquired, in surprise.

"I know you're not asking me to repeat myself." I said, lifting my leg on to the edge of the pool, running my fingers over the smooth skin, satisfied with the spell I'd cast that prevented my legs from growing hair.

"No mistress, of course not. I'm just so honored by your invitation." I looked at him over my shoulder with a yawn. I gestured for him to stand in front of the pool. Doing as he instructed I watched as he began to take off his shirt.

"Slowly." I commanded causing him to pause before nodding that he understood. He began to slip it over his head, revealing his muscular stomach, hardened from the tough amount of chores I forced him to complete every day. He folded up his uniform's top, placing it on the ground before starting on his trousers.

This time, I could not conceal the satisfaction I was getting from the sight of him disrobing before me, his smoldering eyes staring deeply into mine as he finally revealed all of himself to me. He stood there, waiting for my signal to enter. My eyes fell on to the marvelous tool that I'd utilized so many times in the past and as much as I wished to entertain myself right then and there, I knew that if I wasn't careful he'd begin to expect his pleasure far too often, and that was something I could not allow. I beckoned him closer, and with his head high he slowly stepped into the large soapy pool of water. I smiled, turning over and resting my arms folded on the edge of the tub. "Start on my back," I instructed, "and don't forget to get every inch."

"Yes mistress." He breathed as he lifted a soft sponge from the water, gently running it along my spine. I bit my lip to hold in a gasp of enjoyment as I imagined the man rubbing my entire body.

"Yes, that's nice." I moaned arching my back with a pleasured flex. Picking up on the signals, he continued, scrubbing more forcefully into my back eliciting more mews of enjoyment from me. I'll admit, he knew precisely how to excite me. I heard a soft splash as the sponge fell from his hands, my sounds an obvious distraction to his task at hand. He paused to reach for it, but immediately I turned to look over my shoulder. "Don't even think about it. You're just going to have to make do."

"Yes Mistress." He whispered into my ear, his lips at my throat and his fingers pressing into the tense muscles of my back. I gasped as I felt his hands loosen the knots in my muscles as he affectionately continued his massage, pausing only for a moment to cup another bit of warm water in his hands and slowly pour it on to my back to wash off the lather. I sank lower into the foam as his massage worked like a tranquilizer of my spirit, my legs parting as I felt to my knees and causing his stiff member to press against my supple cheeks. I began to tease him, pressing against him further so that my flesh and his were rubbing against one another in a sensual dance. Just as I felt him lean in to place a kiss on my neck, I pulled away causing a disappointed groan to come from his lips.

I turned around to face him, sitting on the small lip of the large tub and crossing my legs with a seductive smile. "I think you've cleaned that side well enough. It's time for you to start with the rest of my body."

"As you command Mistress." He whispered again, and slowly he came closer to me, his hand shakily reaching for one of my breasts. My eyes never left his, and I waited in eager anticipation for his nervous fingers to finally rest upon my bosom. He seemed hesitant, even though he'd touched me a million times in the past. It was nice to know that my beauty still intimidated him even after all this time.

"I'm not made of glass Rin, I promise they won't bite." I taunted, causing his cheeks to burn a rosy red. "The same however, cannot be said of me." Knowing my patience would soon wear thin, he finally cupped one of my swollen mammaries in his palm, letting out a longing sigh as his fingers began to stroke and squeeze the plump flesh. "Good boy." I purred, pressing my breast further towards him as my legs uncrossed themselves on their own volition. Without a second thought, his gentle caress serving to scramble even the first, I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips on his in an appreciative kiss of desire.

He was unsure of how to react at first, but soon he was kissing me back, grateful for his Mistress' loving gesture. As warned, I gently nibbled on his lower lip, his hands leaving my breasts to travel to my hips so that he could offer even more of himself to me. I allowed him to pull me closer to him so that I could feel his heart racing against my chest, my kiss going to his neck as I nipped at his throat with a purr. "You know my servant…you seem rather dirty yourself. Perhaps I'll have to clean you as well."

"If that is your wish Mistress." He gasped as my nail dug into his back. I began to run them down his spine, leaving long scratches that soon vanishd along with the soapy water. I could feel the marvelous tool between his legs pressing against me, but he had the obedience to not use it just yet. I pulled from his throat, smiling cutely at him as one of my hands went between his legs to grip his sensitive organ tightly.

I began to stroke him, my tongue running over my lips in hungry anticipation as his eyes slowly closed in pleasure. He was reacting so wonderfully as it quickly hardened to its full extent. My hand delicately traced out the veins in his bulging package, teasing him as I used my hips to keep him close to me. "Something wrong my pet?" I cooed teasingly.

"M-mistress..please…" he gasped as I began to stroke him even faster.

"Now, now my pet. I know you're not already think of asking my permission to cum are you?" He shook his head, a lovesick sigh escaping from him as my hand traveled quickly up and down his shaft.

"No Mistress. Please…" I squeezed a little harder, smirking at him as I leaned into his ear. I gently sucked on his ear lobe before kissing his cheek.

"Please what?"

"Please Mistress…let me pleasure you. I want to fill you with my body and hear the sweet song of your pleasurable moans." For a moment, his forwardness has shocked me, but I was already beginning to feel the tingles of desire for him as well. And I was beginning to suspect he knew it too.

"Do you really think you're worthy to pleasure me servant?" I taunted, placing my hand on his chest and pushing him against the edge of the pool so he was sitting. "Do you really think yourself so skilled, that if I were to surrender control to you you'd be able to fulfill my every whim?"

He nodded, and I had to applaud the confidence he had in his ability to satisfy me. With a grin I turned from him, offering myself to him before waiting. Almost instantly, his hands wrapped around me to fondle my breast as he lined himself up with my snatch. My eyes widened in surprise as his hard tip pressed between my folds, I couldn't believe I'd forgotten just how it felt inside of me. I stayed completely motionless, allowing him to slip further inside of me. Why was he going so slowly? He'd only put in the tip, and I was not in the mood for teasing.

Instead of going deeper, however, he simply took hold of my nipples, tugging them gently as he stood there enjoying the feeling of warmth around his crown. I waited even longer, I had wanted him to satisfy me, but he just would not move. Finally I grew so frustrated I pulled from his grip before shoving him back from me.

"You disappoint me servant. I had such hopes for you, and you've failed me." He began to bumble out an apology, but I held up my hand to silence him. "No, you don't get to apologize. You must be punished. If you are not able to give me my satisfaction, I'll just have to take it for myself. " My hands went to his cheeks as I pounced on him, preventing his protests by slipping my tongue into his mouth so that I could keep his still. I felt his tip inside of me once more, and in hungry desperation I sank down on to him roughly.

I gasped into the kiss, it was hard to fathom how he was able to fit inside of me so well without removing any of the enjoyment that I took from it. The way he flexed inside of me, and struggled to keep up with my roughness only added to the pleasure of the sensations he was providing. He let out a groan of protest, but with one tight squeeze of my thighs in warning, he fell still allowing me to use him like a living sex toy.

He was mine and the both of us knew it. "Let this be a lesson, to what happens, when your bravado causes you to fail me." I moaned, using my magic to force his hands away from him, unable to gain the pleasure of touching his mistress.

"Oh mistress, this feels wonderful." He gasped, causing me to frown. This wasn't meant to be enjoyment, it was meant to be punishment. A cruel idea came to my head, and with a bit of magical manipulation, I formed a hard-light casing around his shaft, allowing me to still feel everything from him, but for him he may as well have just been sitting there with little more than his hand. "M-mistress? Why…?"

"Silence." I hissed, rocking my hips faster against his as I gripped on to his shoulders for support. "You're my toy understand? Not the other way around. When I allow you to pleasure me that does not mean you get to play with me as you see fit. You exist to please me. Next time I let you do it on your own you _will_ keep that in mind." He nodded in understanding, as I continued to take my enjoyment from his all too willing tool.

The soap and bubbles within the water began to dissipate around us as our rocking caused it to spill over the lip of the in-ground tub. I could feel myself rapidly approaching the edge and just as I was about to tilt my head back in ecstasy I heard a muffled thump coming from further down the hall. Immediately, I stopped causing a spark of panic to gleam in my slave's eye. "What was that?" I demanded but he just shook his head. I detangled myself from him. When I got back he would be punished.

"N-no Mistress wait! I'll be good I swear!" I ignored him however; he obviously did not wish for me to discover the source of the noise. It was not like my pet to hide things from me, which meant that whatever it was needed to be revealed as quickly as possible. Arriving to the door, another thump could be heard inside of the closet. I could hear my servant giving chase and so I quickly grabbed him like a doll and threw him firmly against the wall and held him there.

"You will pay for your insolence slave, just as soon as I look inside of this…" My words fell as I opened the door revealing a bound and gagged Rin who collapsed to his knees as I opened the door. He looked up at me pleadingly as I turned to look at the strange figure that was in my grips. Reaching out with a shaky hand I pulled free the gag.

"Th-thank you Mistress Syndra! Thank you! I knew you wouldn't be fooled by that imposter."He threw himself, still bound to my feet kissing them, but I quickly pulled my foot away.

"Explain." I commanded.

"Well…I was dusting the tomes, as you'd ordered me…and one fell open and a spell was cast on me by accident. It made another me, you see. I thought to make him do chores while I served you, but instead he just tied me up and threw me in the closet. Forgive me for not being able to stop him." He begged and I sighed looking between the both of them. I would not be able to determine which was the true one, not now at least. And there were other matters to attend to still.

"I will have use for the both of you." I demanded, tugging the still bound Rin with me to the pool. It began to make sense now: he'd have never disobeyed me before, and so it seemed fitting that a clone of him would attempt to take advantage of that position he'd been granted. The imposter was tossed to the far side of the pool as I slipped in keeping him bound with my magic. I turned to look over my shoulder, and without having to even utter a command save cutting his bonds, the true Rin stripped from his clothes before approaching me. His hands went to my body, eagerly getting to work on sating my pleasure just as he'd been trained. I could see that the imposter was squirming in his bonds, jealous of my true slave's given right to please me. "You will watch as punishment." I explained, pressing myself against the real Rin's ministrations."You bound my servant, stole his identity, and even attempted to sate your desires with me. Once my sweet Rin is finished, I will destroy you."

"No, please! Don't, I'll be much more obedient now. Please, just let me fuck you! I'll do it better, I swear!" I glared harshly at the imposter before turning to look at Rin.

"Congratulations Slave, you've been granted a most excellent reward. I will let you take me. I trust you will not make the same mistake your flawed clone has."

"Never mistress." He assured, taking my hips and slipping himself inside of me. He remained silent, not a peep coming from his mouth as he fell into a rhythm with his thrusts. Despite the amount of pleasure I ensured he received, he knew better than to make it evident. It was not his pleasure that was important here, it was mine.

It was then a wicked thought came to mind. Why settle for one, when I could take advantage of this accident. I leaned back from my slave, a silent instruction for him to carry me towards the imposter. Taking his still encased shaft in my hand, I pressed it against my folds beside my slave. Only one of them would feel the pleasure of this and it was not going to be the fake. I kissed my servant gleefully as I slipped the second cock into my folds, letting out a surprised mmph into our kiss from the tightness of being filled so completely. "Damn it!" The imposter growled. "You crazy bitch! I swear, when I get out I'm going to really tear you up for this!" The way he threatened me only made me even more aroused. I knew what came after anger, it would be an attempt to bargain his way to pleasure, even if it wouldn't work.

Instead I dug my nails into the back of my true servant, who still pressed back against my kiss in an obedient attempt to please me. His loyalty knew no boundaries, he'd even remained quiet when I chose to utilize his imposter's body as well. I could see the jealousy in his eyes, but by remaining silent he ensured that he would indeed be rewarded before I was done. I gasped as I had an orgasm; it had come far more quickly than expected and the way my body involuntarily tightened around both of the throbbing shafts was a high I'd yet to experience.

"M-mistress?" Rin asked in concern but I just roughly pulled his head between my breasts, silencing him in the soapy cleavage. Already I was cumming again, and the pleasure was far from subsiding.

"Please take this…take this damned thing off my cock!" The imposter begged. "I need to feel you around me!" I smirked, not even looking over my shoulder as I ignored his request, lifting my true slave's eyes to look into mine.

"You've been so well-behaved, even when your Mistress has found a new toy. That deserves an extra-special reward." I purred. "Remove yourself from me." He did as instructed, begrudgingly removing his throbbing muscle from my still too tight folds. As he did I gestured for him to stand, leaning forward and running my tongue along his soapy cock. He shuddered, his hand reaching for my hair before pausing to look at me. "Go ahead my pet, you've earned it." I urged him, and grabbing hold of my silver locks he began to fuck my hungering mouth. Every thrust of my pet urged me back on to his imposter, who in his desperate attempt for pleasure would thrust back, impaling me further on to my pet's juicy dick.

The sensation was one I'd never experienced before, loving every moment of being fucked by two Rins simultaneously. The very thought was enough to make me cum again while I fondled my hardened nipples. "Oh Mistress…I am not worthy." My true pet moaned as he buried his pelvis into my face, forcing open my throat with his flesh.

Pulling my lips off of his shaft, I took a deep breath of wonderful air, stoking the fires of Rin's arousal with gentle strokes. I'll admit, I loved the way I felt so dirty, taking the both of them for my own satisfaction, but instead of replying to his obvious statement, I let my other hand wander to the underside of his package, fondling his balls. He came closer as I leaned forward, planting kisses along his shaft before nuzzling it with my cheek, looking up at him with my whorishly hungry eyes. "Well?" I purred. "Are you just going to leave your Mistress hungry and waiting?"

He shook his head, one hand going to my chin with an affectionate roughness as he tilted my face upward towards him. I released him as he began to stroke himself, my lips parting in eager anticipation. Yes! This was a part I always enjoyed, the feeling of his hot seed splashed across my skin, rolling around on my tongue and sliding down my throat. My eyes glazed over as I leaned upward, running my tongue under his crown impatiently.

With that last flick, he let out a melodious moan, thick ribbons of his spunk arcing across my face on dripping on to my tits before I wrapped my lips tightly around his tip. It became evident he was trying to hold back, when he thrust forward and exploded, forcing his sticky cum down my throat before I even got a chance to taste it. His fingers still tightly wound in my hair, I let out a pitiful whine as I slurped at his shaft, wanting him to deposit one last load on to my tongue. It wasn't soon after that I finally got my wish, the sweet white liquid pouring to slide around the inside of my mouth.

His grip now weaker, I slipped from his grasp, tightening my suction so that when I pulled his delicious cock from my lips it would be completely clean of cum. I stuck my tongue out for him, letting my obedient slave watch as his offering was accepted by his mistress. I swallowed every drop of the salty spunk moaning as the bound clone behind me still struggled to feel something, anything. "So my sweet, now that your Mistress is fed, what shall we do with your disrespectful doppelganger? Does he deserve release, or should I just banish him into nothing?"

My pet leaned closer, whispering softly into my ear his plan, and a grin came to my lips. That would do nicely. "Well my darling fake, you're lucky that my true servant is feeling generous today. He has swayed me to allow you your pleasure." With a snap of my fingers, the magical sheathe that separated his cock from my wavering muscles vanished, allowing me to sink further on to him. I still refused to release his arms however; I had no intention of giving him that much privilege as to touch me.

I felt my pet behind me, and just as before, I slipped his member in to join his clone, now riding both of my servants in great ecstasy. Already the fake's eyes had rolled back in pleasure as he panted his appreciation of my mercy. The tightness I felt was overwhelming, my pet's hands reaching around to cup and massage my breasts as he'd been taught to do, only contributing further to the pleasure.

It wasn't soon after, having reached yet another orgasm, my pet leaned closer to kiss my throat and whisper into my ear. "Mistress…it is time I think." His words forced me to shudder, my eyes going to his twin to see that he indeed looked as if he were about to cum at any second. Before he could however, I raised my hand causing his eyes to grow wide as the magical essence that formed him began to unravel.

"W-wait! I haven't…you didn't let me…" His words faded with a pop as he winked from existence, leaving me bent over the edge of the tub with my true servant still pounding away at my hungry pussy. Now that the intrusive guest had vanished, he had more room to allow himself to pleasure me.

"Mmm…that was a good idea pet." I moaned, folding my arms on the edge to I could brace myself against his thrusts. "Hopefully now, should such an event occur in the future, your clone will be more behaved." I took a moment to turn around so that I could look into his eyes as he continued. My hand went to his cheek, caressing it as he nuzzled silently against my touch. "You've done well today my servant. And for that, I'll give you one last reward." I leaned upwards, tightening my hips around his waist as I nibbled at his ear. "Cum in me." I commanded.

He gasped as his body shook, pumping his fertile batter into my magically protected uterus where it spread a beautiful warmth down below. Such was the greatest reward his mistress had ever offered him, and as I detangled myself from him, his stamina was visibly spent.

Despite his exhaustion, he obediently continued my bath when I commanded him, working with the soft sponge to wipe away all of his seed from my body. As the wonderful stickiness was scrubbed from me, I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but I knew it had to go. I turned over my shoulder to look affectionately into my slave's eyes, and I reminded myself the reason for this cleanliness. After all, the last thing I wanted was for him to become wild and unobediant, viewing me as his whore instead of his mistress. Regardless of the curiosity I had that wondered just what it would be like if our roles were indeed switched, this was the natural order of things. The world is mine to command, and his pleasure would always be mine for the taking.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lusty Ionian Butler Ch. 3

My eyes opened to look into the mirror's reflection as Ren stood behind me, brushing out my hair. It wasn't that I was unable to do it myself necessarily, simply that I enjoyed watching the way my servant fawned over my long silvery locks. I was actually impressed by how gentle he was with the process, delicately running the brush through the thick strands. Even when encountered with some sort of knot or tangle, he managed to remove it without any painful or rough tugging. "What sort of accessories would you like today Mistress?" He asked out of the blue, causing his eyes to meet mine in the looking glass.

"I think I shall wear the jade today. It is a special one after all." He nodded, pulling open the drawer and finding the jade necklace and hair clip that I had indicated. He slid the hair clip into my hair tenderly, watching my eyes while he fastened it to ensure he didn't hurt me by accident.

"Why's that Mistress?" He asked.

"We have guests coming today." I explained, tilting my head up and brushing my hair aside so he could put on my pendant for me. I watched his eyes go to the dangling magatama just between my breasts, covered only by a towel. "Having troubles with the clasp?" I asked, snapping him back to attention.

"Y-yes Mistress. Sorry." The chain fastened I turned to look at him before slapping him across the face. "M-mistress?" He asked confused.

"That's for lying to me." I explained as he rubbed his tender cheek. I turned his head in the other direction as he braced himself for another slap, but instead I simply leaned up and kissed the other cheek. "And that's for doing well with my hair."

"It was my honor Mistress." He replied, watching as I brushed past him, carelessly dropping my towel on the ground around my feet. With a wave of my hand, the closet doors opened for me, revealing the wide selection of wardrobes to choose from. "Mistress?"

"Yes, my pet?" I asked, not turning to look back at him as I examined my clothing options.

"What guests do we have visiting today?" I paused, glancing back at him with a smirk. My eyes shimmered mischievously as I approached him running my nails along his torso beneath his uniform.

"Why Ren, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were prying into affairs that do not concern you." He shamefully looked away, but one look was all I needed to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry my servant, you've no need to be jealous. She is just an old friend of mine, meeting for tea. I've told her so much about you, you know?"

"I'm honored Mistress." He whispered as I returned to the closet, his eyes following me once more. "Shall I begin preparing the tea now?"

"Not yet my darling." I called back, before selecting a beautiful violet skirt and bodice combination. "But you can assist me with getting dressed if you like. I may not even mind if one of your hands decides to stray from its task." Slipping on the corsage, I waited patiently for him to come to the front to lace it up.

He smiled softly as me as his hand gently ran from my navel, upward just to the bottom of my breast. As he did, he began to weave the lace through the eye holes, cinching me up one at a time. He watched me carefully, each layer he wove required him to ensure that he was not pulling too tight so to harm me. "Is this comfortable Mistress?" He asked, his voice the same soft purr he always used when admiring me.

"Yes." I replied simply, waiting for him to complete his task. When he was done, my eyes went to the skirt and panties. I didn't truly need his help with these simpler articles, but I could see the desperation in his eyes that wished to worship my figure. "Go ahead." I sighed, as if putting up with a trite action.

"Yes Mistress." He leaned down, first with the panties, holding them for me to step in to. Once both of my ankles had slid in, one after the other, he pressed his lips against my calves, trailing upward and followed closely behind by the silk. I gasped as my impish pet snuck a swift flick of his tongue against my clit before he finished with my undergarments and I made a mental note to later punish him for his idiocy. He wrapped the skirt around my waist, zipping up the side of it as he looked up into my eyes from his knees searching for my approval.

I gave it to him by running my hands through his hair, allowing him to place one last longing kiss on my navel before standing once more. Tugging away from him, I stood before my full body mirror, turning this way and that to inspect his task. "You look stunning Mistress." He spoke behind me.

"Of course you'd say that." I retorted, making sure my breasts were even. "If you said anything other than so, you know I'd have no choice but to punish you for your insolence."

"Yes Mistress…but it is true none the less."

I smiled, stroking his cheek before sitting down on the bed. As if by knowing before I asked, he quickly selected a pair of black stockings and slowly slipped them over my feet. As he did, his eyes went up my skirt, and I could tell that perhaps I'd teased him a bit too much. He slid on my other stocking, and paused briefly. I knew the source of his hesitation. It was obvious that he enjoyed the sight of me in such garments, and covering them with boots would end that sight, but wordlessly I flexed my foot, and he knew his lingering had come to an end. He carefully slid the long knee-high boots onto my legs, lacing them up in the same manner he had my top, and soon there were no more articles left for him to use as an excuse to explore my body with his eyes. "Good work my pet." I purred, thankful for his assistance. "You may go prepare the tea now."

In his eyes I could see his longing to stay, but instead he obediently replied with "As you wish, Mistress." I watched him leave my room before a sudden chill ran down my spine, my breath seeming to condense in the air. She was almost here it would seem.

I hovered slowly from the room, making my way to the guest lounge where sure enough the Frost Queen herself sat. "Good day to you Lissandra." I greeted her, reaching my seat and slowly descending into it. "I apologize for your wait, my servant took a little longer than expected getting me ready. He should be here with the tea momentarily."

"No need to apologize Syndra. I have not been here long."

"How goes your conquest of the freljord?" I asked, wishing to make idle conversation patiently while awaiting Ren.

Lissandra smiled. "See for yourself." She chuckled, tugging on a frozen chain causing a woman with long white hair to fall forward on to her knees roughly. "As you can see…I have put my foolish niece in her place. She is my servant now, though unlike yours she is at least able to do her task properly." Her last phrase struck a chord inside of me, but I hid my anger.

She dared to insult my servant? Ren was twice the servant her frail little pet could ever be. My eyes went to the now meek woman who had once been called Queen of the Freljord. Oh how the mighty fall, I lamented. She sought peace for all of Freljord, a foolish quest for a foolish little girl, and now her foolishness had caught up with her.

Soon, however, I heard the soft footsteps of my servant along with the clatter of porcelain that announced his arrival with the tea. "Mistress, I've finished preparing the tea." He called before his eyes fell upon Lissandra and Ashe. "Apologies Mistress, I was not aware your guests had arrived." He whispered to me causing Lissandra to frown.

"Whelp, do not discuss me as if I am not present." Ren did not give a reply, and for a moment I wondered why when the thought occurred to me he was not sure how to address her. It was most likely for the best that he kept silent for now. Setting down my cup on the table beside me, he poured the tea before preparing it the way I liked.

"Thank you." I uttered in gratitude, sipping from my cup to find it was brewed perfectly. He then moved to Lissandra's side, placing a cup on the table beside her as well. He kept his head down, not willing to look her in the eyes as he poured her tea. When he was done, the Ice Queen looked at him expectantly and so I decided to assist him. "How do you like your tea Lady Lissandra?" I asked.

"Sugar and cream." She replied, my servant immediately getting to work, a wave of gratitude passing through his features. Finished preparing the tea for us, his eyes fell upon the enslaved Ashe and I knew immediately his warm heart pitied her. He lifted the tray, making his way towards her but I watched in shock as Lissandra lifted her foot and tripped him, sending the hot tea all over her own servant who winced.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Ren gasped, quickly grabbing a towel and offering it towards Ashe until Lissandra gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Do not touch her filth." Lissandra growled causing me to calmly set my tea cup down before speaking in a tone that was even colder than she.

"Lady Lissandra. I would like to remind you that you are a guest in this house. I honor your presence here, but I'd ask that you not harass my servant. I do not know nor do I care how you treat your pet, but mine is not to be abused."

Lissandra glared at me, letting out a low growl before finally surrendering. "Fine, he may clean her. But that is all." I nodded to Ren to go ahead with what he was doing, and gently he dabbed at the tea on the woman's cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Ashe nodded, not wishing to speak lest she incur the wrath of her new Mistress. "Good." Ren replied, turning away to begin collecting the pieces of porcelain. Lissandra watched him with steely eyes as he stood with the trash going to leave.

"So tell me Lissandra. You've conquered one tribe, I can only imagine the other falls soon as well." I spoke, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work as the Ice Queen's eyes finally left my servant and returned to me.

"Indeed. That pest Sejuani is putting up much more resistance than this one has. But that is to be expected, she was always the stronger one." Just as she spoke the final word, Ashe seemed to move in a blur, a sharp piece of ceramic in her hand that she'd managed to scoop up when Ren fell. She leapt towards Lissandra, murderous intent in her eyes, but before she could Ren stopped her by blocking it with the silver tray.

In truth, I'd never seen Ren ever lift a finger in a fight before. I was surprised by how quickly he acted to save Lissandra, and the thought that he had come so far as my slave made me smile. "Why?!" Ashe screamed at him. "You were kind to me! You're a slave too! Why didn't you let me kill her?!"

Ren opened his mouth to respond, but not before Lissandra roughly grabbed Ashe's hair, pulling her along as she stood. A black icicle formed in her hand. "Idiot girl! You dare try to attack me? You will pay dearly for that."

"Wait." I stated, raising my hand causing Lissandra to turn on me angrily.

"Syndra, you are my friend, but she has attacked me. This is not your slave, she is mine and if I wish to end her miserable existence than I shall do so."

"Or…" I retorted, sipping my tea again. "There is another solution to her disobedience."

Lissandra glared at me suspiciously. "What solution?"

"You saw how my servant willingly interposed himself between you and her attack. He is the very model of subservience. We shall lock away your slave for now, and you may leave her with us. Tomorrow, come by to pick her up and he'll have trained her to be a proper servant."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Ashe still struggled against Lissandra's grasp. "Don't you dare!" She roared. "I'd rather die than ever bow down to you frost demon!"

"And what if it does not work?" Lissandra asked, purposely ignoring Ashe's death wish out of spite.

"Do what you like with her. You heard her say she wishes to die, but I'm willing to be you'd enjoy having her as a trophy to show off to your army." I shrugged. "Personally, I do not care if she lives or dies."

Lissandra considered the offer for a moment before finally nodding in approval. "Very well. But only for a day. If she isn't prepared by then, I will hand her over to the trolls."

"Excellent. Slave!"

"Yes Mistress?" My servant quickly stood at attention.

"Escort Lady Lissandra's pet to the library." I looked down at the rebellious archer, licking my lips in anticipation. "See if you can break that rebellious spirit of hers."

"Yes Mistress." He grabbed Ashe's chain, but just as she would have charged him, I held up my hand, magical ropes forming around her to keep her bound.

"And Ren…"

"Mistress?"

My eyes narrowed. "Should you fail in this…I shall let Lady Lissandra decide your fate as well. I've no use for a failed toy." Ren bowed his head in understanding, leading Ashe into the library where the heavy door closed behind the two of them, leaving Lissandra and I alone.

"I hope you know what you are doing Syndra." Lissandra huffed before sitting back in her seat.

"Oh believe me; I'm well aware of what I'm doing." I replied.

Ren closed the door behind them, releasing Ashe's chain and pushing her down on to the thick carpet. "Don't you come near me." She growled in protest, but Ren simply walked towards her and crouched down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, causing her to look at him stupefied.

"What?"

"Are you hurt? I was able to dry the tea, but I wasn't sure whether or not I burned you." Ashe looked down at her body, revealing the red flesh that ran from her shoulder down to the top of her breast.

"It stings." She replied coldly, but said nothing else.

Without a word, Ren went to one of the shelves, opening the case and sorting through the hundreds of bottles inside before pulling one that had a thick green liquid inside. "I don't understand, why do you let Syndra treat you like a slave?" Ashe asked as he came closer putting a small glob of the gel on his finger and rubbing it on her upper shoulder.

"Because I am a slave." He answered simply. "And now, so are you. It is better to get over it quickly then to fight it."

"I am no one's slave!" Ashe growled at him, just before he pinched down on her burn causing her to hiss in pain.

"Listen to me. You lost. End of discussion. You were weaker, you were the one who was defeated, move on. There are people stronger than you, accept it. In our world, the strong rule over the weak, and unfortunately for you, you're the second."

"I'm still stronger than you." She muttered before wincing as he pinched her flesh again. "What is your name?" She finally asked.

"Slave, servant, pet…occasionally idiot." He chuckled. "Unless you mean my real name. It is Ren. And what is yours?"

"Ashe." She replied, not struggling as he rubbed the magical ointment into the burn, her skin already returning back to normal.

"Well Ashe…being a slave isn't as bad as you think."

"No? Would you want to be Lissandra's servant?"

He shook his head. "Unlike me, you don't have a choice." She gasped as he reached forward, jerking her rags down and exposing her tits to the open air, her nipples hardening instantly from the chill.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, but ignoring her Ren reached around her from behind and squeezed one of her plump tits. "You bastard, take your hands off me." She spat, but as he continued to massage her with the magical gel, her eyes slowly became complacent. "You…drugged me?" She slurred unhappily.

"Temporarily. My mistress instructed me to teach you, so I will. And the first person you have to accept as your superior is me." Ashe opened her mouth to protest but with a tweak of her nipples, sensitive from the medicine, only a surprised moan escaped from her lips.

"I'll…never accept…that." She shot back as his other hand slid between her legs. He began to stroke her slit through the ragged undercloth she wore, causing her eyes to dilate.

"Silence." He whispered in her ear, moving her rags aside to slip two long fingers into her snatch. She gasped again, weakly squirming in his grip until with one press of his thumb against her clit she froze, her body unsure how to react to the surprising amount of pleasure. Despite her reluctance, Ashe found herself unable to vocalize it, the pleasure silencing her words even more so than his command. "There…are you enjoying that?" He asked her.

"I…no…" she lied, her body shuddering as he continued to roll his thumb against her love button.

"So, do you wish me to stop?" He asked.

"No." She admitted, this time much quicker. "Please, don't stop."

Ren grinned, his plan already beginning to work. "Picture that desire in your mind." He instructed. "You know that right now, I'm the only one who can give it to you, and that means that you belong to me as long as I have that power over you. Do you agree?"

Ashe couldn't bring herself to say it, so instead she shook her head no. As soon as she did, he could feel his soft and gentle fingers leaving her and a panic spread through her system as she quickly reached for his hand. "Wait!" She called out. "Okay…I agree. Just please…don't stop there." Ren smiled, but removed his fingers from her anyway, causing her to protest. "No! That's not…but I agreed!"

"You're right." Ren replied, standing up to return to the shelf of alchemical mixtures. "But you're still doing this for your own reward, which means you haven't quite made it yet." With her hands bound, Ashe could do nothing but thrust her hips towards the ground where she knelt, trying to find something, anything to quell the desire that the other servant had thrust upon her.

Returning to a seat, Ren held up a purple vial for Ashe to see. "This," he explained, "is the antidote for the other potion. It will take that desire away. Do you want it?" Ashe nodded, looking up at it desperately.

"And once again, I have power over you." He stood, removing his clothing until his member stood stiffly, the now overly-eager Freljordian's body exciting him almost as much as his Mistress did. "Now come here. I want you to suck me off."

Ashe looked up at him through her disheveled hair in confusion. "What…?" She panted. "I don't…"

"If you want to be rid of your desperation, you must do as I command, is that not so?" Ashe thought about it for a moment, just as another shudder of pleasure rushed through her drugged body before she nodded and slowly made her way on her knees to where he sat.

"Okay…" she whispered, "but just this once." She leaned down, opening her mouth and taking his large flesh inside of her with a moan. Somehow, the realization of the act she was committing excited her more, pushing her further in her duties in an attempt to get the vial.

Ren groaned from the feel of soft plump lips wrapped around his crown, her bright eyes never leaving his as she slowly maneuvered her way up and down his cock. The most pleasurable part, he felt, was the way her mouth was unnaturally cold, as though she'd been eating ice cubes beforehand. Soon, her hands began to wander on their own, stroking his thighs and fondling his package.

The Freljordian slut didn't even pause when the library door opened, an event that would have passed over Ren's thoughts if not for the person standing in the door way. "Hello my pet…just came to check in on…" My words trailed off as I watched the once proud warrior moan like a whore while she slurped on his dick.

"M-mistress?!" He cried out in surprise as I hovered over quickly. He looked up at me in a mix of fear and shame, but I just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm very impressed my pet. It's only been half an hour and you've already got her on her knees like a good little bitch." He nodded carefully, as if expecting this to be a trick of some sort.

"Y-your n-not angry?" He asked between pants.

I shook my head. "I'd only be angry if it were you on the ground and her in the chair my pet. Though…she seems rather out of it, I don't think she even realizes I'm here." Sure enough, the Queen's eyes were closed tightly as she rammed her face down on his cock over and over again. "What did you give her?" I asked, causing him to hand me a small green bottle. Taking a look at it, a smile crept over my face before I snatched the purple vial from his grip.

I reached forward, pulling back our new student's head from his shaft causing her to pant and gasp, though if it was to catch her air or because she so desperately craved a dick in her mouth, I couldn't be sure. "Hello there lovely. My pet was very kind to teach you, don't you agree? I think it's time we gave you an oral exam though."

I gestured for him to get up, taking his spot and spreading my legs wide before I slipped out of my panties. Ashe looked at his cock then back to my glistening pussy, showing her hesitation in the way she stared at me. The poor thing had never pleasured a woman before, I'd guess. There's a first time for everything though, and so I beckoned her to me, watching as she shyly leaned closer. "I don't…but I never…" She protested, until her eyes fell upon the vial in my hand. Immediately her complaints faded as she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear so that I could watch if I so desired as her tongue experimentally prodded my outer lips.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I purred, grabbing her without warning and pulling her further between my legs until her face was smeared with my pussy juices. Even still, her unusual shyness won out, rewarding my roughness with a few measly licks. "I'm sorry my pet…but she's just not up to par." I sighed. "Perhaps you can give her a demonstration."

"Yes Mistress." He mewed gently as he knelt down beside her. But as he leaned in I shook my head, pointing to her. He nodded in understanding, approaching behind her and hiking up her skirt. Her hips swayed ever so gently as she continued her shoddy attempt at cunnilingus, unaware of what was in store for her until my slave's hot rough tongue pierced her creamy folds making her yelp into my cunt.

I watched her body, torn between continuing to try to retrieve the vial and shoving back against the unexpected but welcome intruder between her legs. Unable to decide she instead stuck her tongue out as far as she could, rocking her body back and forth to use her tongue as a psuedocock. "Better." I complimented as she moaned obsessively into my pussy. "Tell me my slutty student, do you like the taste of pussy?"

I pulled her head back to force her to answer, the glazed look in her eyes confirming my suspicion as she spoke. "Oh Gods, please! More! I want more!" She begged. Satisfied with her answer, I pulled her back down, though she didn't have any resistance in comparison to the first time. Now my hicks bucked as I crammed her lips, tongue, and nose into my wet snatch where she could truly experience my essence.

"Servant…I think she's had enough." I mused, causing him to look up from behind her, his chin coated with her glistening cum. "Come here, let me have a light taste, then as a reward and her graduation, you may sate your desires with her."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress." He moaned, coming closer to place a loving kiss on my lips. I appreciated the romantic gesture, and for a moment I allowed it before pulling away to take what I really wanted. I ran my tongue along his chin and lips, savoring the sweet taste of the slut's first orgasm as a slave.

"Wonderful." I purred. "Sweet like peppermint, and cold too." I smiled as my pet eagerly took his place behind her. "Oh, one more thing my pet." He looked up at me, waiting for me to command him further. "Don't impregnate her. I'm sure that Lissandra would not be pleased to find that she has a child her servant must divide her attention between."

"Yes Mistress." He acknowledge, spreading Ashe's legs slightly while she buried her face deeper into my folds. Taking his hard cock, still moist with her saliva, he placed the tip at her tight ass and began to slip it inside of her.

The instant she realized what was happening she pulled back in surprise, but I muffled her complaints easily by tightening my thighs around her head, keeping her locked into the warmth of my honeypot. She squirmed about wildly as with a grunt of effort, my pet forced his cock into her unused asshole. Tears began to form into her eyes as she looked up at me, though through the pain I could see a confused pleasure glistening. With every inch he put inside of her, the pleasure grew and grew, overtaking the pain until he at last bottomed out inside of her.

Thinking him done, she let out a gasp of relief, going back to tentatively licking at my folds. But soon, she felt him starting to pull out, her now loosened asshole puckering in the absence of his flesh, just before he rammed back into her causing her to squeal out into my pussy. He began to thrust into her, slow and gentle at first, and that was when I realized that the movements of her tongue were matching his rhythm.

"Mmm…Ren." I called softly, causing him to look up at me. "Be a good boy for me and go a little faster why don't you?"

"Yes Mistress." He replied, his hips beginning to move at an accelerated pace. As if to confirm my suspicions, my body soon became overloaded with the pleasure of Ashe's tongue, swiftly lapping at the sensitive flesh.

"Faster." I moaned. Ren obliged, causing Ashe to release timed groans every time he bottomed out inside of her. "Faster." I moaned again, watching as her tits swayed beneath her while she slurped up every bit of my arousal. "Faster!" I demanded. Now Ren was pounding her ass roughly, an unexpected experience for the slut and soon, her arms weren't able to hold her up beneath his bestial ass fucking. I could see her about to collapse, instead pulling her arms to my thighs so that the only place she could brace herself was in my pussy.

She screamed in delight now, every few thrust causing her to explode in pleasure as cum ran freely down her thighs onto the ground below. Her training had been completed, her mind now completely overcome by the desire to pleasure others and to be used like a large sex doll. "M-mistress I'm cu-cu…" Ren called, unable to finish his sentence in concentration. The thought alone of the slutty snow queen having her asshole pumped full of cum was enough to send me over the edge first, and with a cry of delight I came hard, drowning her with my fem juices.

"You have my permission!" I squealed listening as she swallowed her bit of cum she could get her hands on before her eyes went wide and rolled back into her head. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened to her, but the look on my pet's eyes gave me all the evidence I needed as his hot steamy seed gushed forth into her accepting black cherry.

Ren pulled out of her tight ass with a pop, her hole gaping as a trail of his sticky cum dribbled out of her. Exhausted, she rolled over on to her back, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she waited for the antidote she had been promised. "Is this what you want?" I asked, holding up the vial.

Ashe, her ass and mouth too sore for her to even respond, looked up at me with her subservient eyes before shaking her head no. She'd become a slave to the desire now, a servant through and through. "Good." I purred, pointing to the door. "Now be a good girl and crawl back to Lissandra on your hands and knees. Tell her how much you loved having your ass pounded and how well-behaved of a slut you've become."

"Yes…Mistress…" She gasped, finally regaining her voice as she slowly made her way to the door.

My eyes fell upon Ren, who was breathing heavily from the strain I'd put on him with my orders. Standing up, I walked towards him, kissing him affectionately as I sat down beside him. "I'm proud of you my pet." I breathed into his ear, causing his face to flush.

"Thank you Mistress…but…"

"Hmmm?"

"You knew the potion I used on her was just regular Aloe Vera. Why didn't you tell her she hadn't been drugged?" I smirked at him, placing myself in his lap and enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

"Don't worry my servant. I'm sure it'll be better this way."


	4. Chapter 4

Lusty Ionian Butler Ch. 4

It was a lovely summer evening, my body barely clad in a swimsuit of my own creation, lounging by the Fortress' indoor pools. The sunlight filtered through one of the windows, basking my body in its golden rays. Through the tinted sunglasses I'd conjured for myself, I watched as a shirtless Ren continued scrubbing the tiles on the inside of the pool, my eyes flowing over the glistening of his moist skin as he reached up with the back of his hand to wipe away a bead of sweat.

"Feeling tired my servant?" I sang, causing him to immediately go back to scrubbing the tiles as hard as he could. It was amusing to me that he still after so long had yet to rebel against my wishes. Admittedly, he'd required a little nudge here and there, but never have I had to actively punish him save for the sake of my own amusement.

To be honest, lately that had made my life a little boring. Whenever I used him for my pleasure, it was never as exciting as it once was with the way he simply lay there, no sounds, no words…simply being as if he were an inanimate sex toy. As I pondered this, a thought played across my mind. That's not right, if I wanted an inanimate sex toy, I'd simply conjure one. Damn it, I wanted a sex slave, and a sex slave I'd have.

Sitting up, I reached to my face and pulled the shades off of my eyes before tossing them away with a puff of smoke. "Oh servant, I just remembered a very important task I have for you." I called to him as I slipped from the lounge chair and hovered slowly towards the entrance. "Meet me in my study, and do not keep me waiting." With that, I flew off into the fortress to begin my preparations.

The plan was simple, I'd concoct a potion that would make Ren far more suitable for my pleasure, and then take him as I saw fit right there. I began to blend the ingredients necessary, the sound of his wet footsteps coming up the marble staircase in the foyer. Finishing it, I placed the admixture on the shelf with the rest of the bottles, just as he entered the study panting heavily. "Sorry… I'm late…mistress." He gasped, his heart racing as I pointed towards the many bottles on the shelf.

"Slave, after some time, many of my potions have begun to expire. I want you to organize them by the date written on their label and start from the bottom up. Do not change their shelves, do you understand?"

He nodded his head, having caught his breath as he stepped closer to the shelves and began his work. I watched with great interest, my magic silently uncorking the potion I'd just made and bringing it closer to the edge of the shelf. In truth, this task was one that needed doing, but I also intended to wait for him to be in just the right position for my plan to take effect. "Mistress, it seems as if the potions are already in order." He called as he scanned the second shelf from the bottom.

It came to my mind as soon as he'd said that that a month ago I'd asked him to do this same task. Thinking quickly I called back, "Don't question me servant. Check every single one, and I'd like for you to read off the dates for me and the names of the potions as you go." He nodded in understanding, continuing his task as I instructed him. Sure enough, he was right, every date in the batch was in order, but still he made no complaint as to the trivialness of his assignment, nor did he correct me when he moved on to the next shelf.

The time had come as he read off yet another bottle, my hand raising and causing my potion to fall over on its side, the contents dribbling out quickly on to Ren's head, causing him to rise with a shock. His eyes grew wide as the suddenness with which he stood up caused the potion shelf to rock, more of the multitudes of chemicals falling free to splash on to his skin. A few even fell to the ground, shattering as he turned toward me. "A-apologies Mistress! I'll clean it up right away!" He bowed his head in panic, grabbing a nearby broom to sweep up the broken glass as I watched him carefully, saying nothing.

His hands began to shake as he finished his chore, turning back to me with a groan. "M-mistress…"

"What's wrong my pet?" I asked, my excitement mounting. The potion was finally starting to take effect. I could see it in the lustful appearance in his eyes.

"I don't feel so good." He whimpered. "One of the potions must have spilled on me. What do I do?"

"Oh you poor thing." I cooed, floating over to take his hand and lead him away from the cabinet. Inside, I was singing songs of victory, but outside I wore a mask of concern. "Come now, Mistress knows just the way to make it all better." I tugged him from the room, a sly grin coming to my lips as he stumbled after me, his mind blissfully unaware of what I had in store for him.

When we'd finally reached my bedroom, he looked around puzzled, dark rings having formed under his eyes as he scratched his arm nervously. "M-mistress? Is it alright for me to be in here?" He asked, having never been invited into my quarters before. To answer him, I simply closed the door, wrapping my arms around him from behind to run my fingernails across his chest, now dry of moisture from the pool.

"My solution, my slave, is for you to pleasure me. After all, what better way to make you feel better than through the service to your Mistress."

"M-mistress, I don't…"

"Shhh." I shushed him, placing a finger to his lips. "Mistress knows best." With that, I fell to my feet, kissing him roughly on the lips. He tensed up for a moment, surprised by my sudden forwardness before he gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. Thus far, the plan was working exactly as planned, a wave of excitement at the prospect rushing over me.

But simply giving myself to him was far too easy. I didn't want to do the chasing, I wanted it to be the other way around. Pulling away from his grasp he whimpered at the loss of my touch, his entire body shaking now like a leaf in the wind. Looking over my shoulder at him, I floated towards my bed, untying my bikini top and allowing it to fall to the floor at my feet. "Oops." I purred playfully, his eyes focusing on my body as I stood there, running my hands over my smooth skin.

That was when something odd happened. In the blink of an eye, my servant had slammed hard against me, pinning me to the wall and knocking the air out of me. I could barely regain my breath as he placed his hands on my cheeks, roughly pulling my lips against his. A surprised gasp caused my lips to part, just as his tongue forced its way in, coating my own with his sweetness.

I hadn't expected the potion's reaction to be this intense. Raising my hands I went to use my magic to push him back, but his hands left my cheeks to grab my wrists and pin them over my head as his lips left mine with a soft growl. Looking into his eyes, I saw that his pupils had become narrow slits. Now I knew something was definitely wrong, and as I released a burst of magic at him, the sudden realization dawned on me that he'd managed to sap my power with his kiss. Removing his hands from my wrists, his newly acquired power kept me pinned as he ran a clawed finger down my collarbone to the top of my breast, leaving a pink scratch mark that led all the way to my nipple, stiffened in the cool air.

His head lunging forth, I was shocked as he opened his maw, taking in almost half of my tit while his now long forked tongue ran over its flesh with tepid saliva. I could already feel the goosebumps forming on my skin, and just as I was to open my mouth to command him to stop, his hand clamped over it effectively silencing me as he continued to lap at my hard nub. I struggled against my magical shackles, desperately attempting to regain control of the situation, but with a growl I felt a piercing pain as he warningly sank the tips of his fangs into my sensitive flesh.

My struggles ceased as the heat from his mouth began to climb filling me with uncomfortable warmth before he began to suckle me. The feeling was intense and indescribable, a mix of painful pleasure that after too brief of a moment he ended before continuing with the other breast. I let out a muffled moan as my body twitched against my will, pressing my tit further into his lips to feel the maddening sensation of my nipple stroking the back of his throat. Seemingly pleased with this reaction, his other hand ran across my stomach from where it had massaged his spit into my other breast, leaving more fiery scratches until he reached my bottoms. With a single swipe, one of his newly formed claws sliced through the thin string holding it together letting it fall to the ground.

I winced, screaming into his hand as he pricked my clit on the tip of his claw, my body conflicted between tensing up from the pleasure of his lips and lying still from the pain of his claws. Not even a moment later however, his claws receded back into his hands, his fingers skillfully pinching and tugging on my clitoris in a way that made my entire being spasm. I was thoroughly soaked now, my arousal beginning to drip down my thighs as he easily held me suspended in the air.

His suckling became even rougher as he quickly and fiercely pierced my moist pussy lips with two of his fingers, allowing his claws to extend just long enough to drag them in agonizing pleasure against my walls of flesh. My eyes widened, as he pulled his hand away from my mouth, my chest heaving. He plucked his fingers from my tight snatch, lifting them closer to my tongue and despite my reluctance to do so, I knew with the fangs at my breast I had no option than to allow the milky fluid to drip on to my tongue from his claw.

Surprisingly, I found the taste to be enjoyable, more so than when I'd tasted it on Ren's lips before, and with a hungry groan, my tongue disobeyed my mind reaching out to eagerly lick it clean from his fingers. When he was satisfied, he pulled away from me, disrobing to reveal that his cock had become much larger, now coated in a scaly exterior with a swollen knotted base. Upon seeing it, I began to struggle again, the sheer size of it serving to fill me with an anticipation of the pain that would come if he took it upon himself to use it. Suddenly, the bonds that held me were released, causing me to collapse to the ground, disheveled hair blocking my vision for only a moment.

Raising his hand, I felt my body become shackled in the position I was in, my eyes looking up into his as he stepped closer, his large cock swinging ominously in front of me. As the tip came closer, I pressed my lips tightly together, turning my head away in protest, but he had no desire to let me have any say. Turning my head towards him with force, he let one of his wicked claws leave a painful scratch on my shoulder that burned enough to make me cry out in pain. When I did, that was all he needed to roughly slam my mouth over his swollen member. I desperately tried to pull away, but with his tight grip on my hair, he soon set a pace thrusting it deep inside of me.

Within a few moments, sweet pre-cum fell on to my tongue, every drop serving to make me more accepting of the new role I had been assigned by the beast that had overcome my slave. His roughness only furthered, a challenge to me to see if I could truly measure up as a servant to him the way he served me. It was a challenge I had no intention of losing. With a pleasured moan, I leaned further down, using my throat to coax his shaft his knot swelling eagerly in anticipation as I looked up at him with slutty lust-hazed eyes.

Though his expression did not change, he let out a grunt of satisfaction, slamming his cock harder into my throat and causing me to choke on it as his knot forced its way past my lips. I had no choice but to hold my breath as he began his fierce rutting, feeding even more of his rough shaft down my throat, the coarse scales rubbing it raw. Just as I sensed his body about to cum however, to my disappointment he pulled away from me, leaving me whimpering with desire.

He grasped on to me, lifting me in his arms and for a moment I thought he'd finished with me, until he placed my legs over his shoulders, my hands still magically bound at my sides. Bracing my back on my bed, I let out a pained scream as he thrust his moistened cock into my drenched fuckhole, its girth stretching me.

Just like before, despite my reluctance, with every pump and thrust inside of my pussy I could feel it melting away under his raw might. His hands ran down my thighs to grope and squeeze my tits with their unbearable heat. Soon my protests became gasps of pleasure as he continued to ransack my body with his impossible strength.

With every thrust, my muscles would clamp down upon his magnificent tool, the rough scales serving to heighten my pleasure greatly as if thousands of tiny nubs were stroking and caressing every inch of my stretched cunt. His claws scratched at my tits, two points tugging at my nipple in a way that elicited intense excitement, and I found myself craving the feeling of his full might.

I desperately began to press my hips against his, coaxing him on, teasing him the only way I could and soon my plan came into fruition. His claws leaving my breasts, they scratched down my sides before sinking into my hips, drawing out a grateful moan from my body as he began thrusting harder and faster. My tits began to bounce in rhythm with his unrelenting force, every movement he made serving to make my heart race and my moans grow louder in praise of him.

I had become his plaything. Nothing more than a toy to use and abuse in whatever ways he felt he desired and in such a short span of time, like Ren, I'd come to love every moment of it, eagerly surrendering my body to him if it meant he would bless me with more of his hard shaft.

When I felt him pause, however, I clenched my eyes shut, breathing deeply as I knew he had only one place that he'd yet to claim. Sure enough, I felt him spread my cheeks before forcing the monstrous cock into my tight ass. It was a hole I'd never allowed my servant to plunder before, but as he had taken control of my body, I tried desperately to relax to reduce what pain I could. My lips opened with a silent groan of the pain of torn flesh before it was quickly removed by the sensation of his hot fingers once again slipping into my pussy lips. As warm as his cock was, the heat from his fingers was twice so and as he thrust them into me over and over again, I felt my body clamp down cumming hard on them.

But he didn't stop thrusting his fingers inside of me even then, more orgasms flowing through my body as my head began to swim in ecstasy the likes of which I'd never experienced before. With every climax, he sank another thick inch into my weak and yielding asshole, stretching it wider and wider. The heat from both his cock and fingers continued to grow in intensity and with one last orgasm he thrust his cock fully inside of me, the knot forcing its way into my sphincter. I screamed in delight as he began to pump in and out of me, taking advantage of the rippling tightness that my once virgin asshole provided in order to fill his body with pleasure.

Pulling his fingers from my pussy once more, I opened my mouth wide to accept them, sucking on them the same way I'd have sucked on his cock if only he would let me have another taste. My tongue lapped at his digits, desperately cleaning them of the delicious femcum that coated them as my own body betrayed my need for dominance.

Seemingly satisfied with my hunger for cum, I opened my eyes in surprise as with great flexibility he bent down, using his long reptilian tongue to scoop out more of the sweet sticky fluid that poured forth from my loins. I gasped, my mouth open and my tongue hanging out as he let it pour gently from his onto mine. I moaned happily, loving the feeling of my own fluids running down the back of my throat before I lifted my head to suck on his tongue lovingly.

My asshole puckered as he pulled his hard shaft from it at last, dipping it once more into my pussy before taking advantage of the insatiable appetite for my own juices. I felt the magic release me from my bonds and without even hesitating I rushed forward, gripping his shaft and eagerly licking every drop of my pussy's cum from its rough scales. The taste was sensational and as more of his steaming pre built on his tip, I looked up at him as I showed my subservience by running my tongue along his cockslit to clean it from him. He gasped, leaning back on my bed as my grip refused to weaken, stroking his not and fondling his balls as my lips wrapped around his crown, driving further up and down his shaft rapidly.

The sensation that I felt was unlike any I'd experienced. I was acting like little more than a common whore and I loved every bit of it. His power, his strength, it was all so intoxicating that I couldn't bear to stop pleasuring him until at last I could force him to cum for me and acknowledge his satisfaction.

I took in more and more, the convulsions of my throat mixed with my slutty moans serving to provide his body with subtle vibrations as my hands went to my breasts, playing with them for his visual enjoyment. I leaned forward, wrapping my tits around his hard shaft with another moan as I began to rub them raw of my own accord on his scaly cock. His tip now protruding through my cleavage, I eagerly licked it as I continued to titfuck him, my nipples now like tiny pebbles as his grunts and moans of pleasure caused my loins to drip with desire all over again. I wanted to feel his cum inside of me. In my pussy, my ass, my mouth, I didn't care I just desperately wanted to experience the feeling of his seed forcing its way into my body.

My eyes widened as he lifted me from his cock before I could get the opportunity to make him cum, and I began to beg plead with him to let me finish. Unsure if he could even comprehend me, I finally realized that he had placed me so I was lying upside down on his body. His long forked tongue snaked into my snatch, surprising me as he began to eat my pussy with mind-blowing skill and realizing the opportunity I'd been given, I resumed sucking on my Master's hard cock.

With every bit of flesh I took, his tongue matched it in my snatch and so eagerly I shoved my lips as far down as I could, welcoming his shaft deep into the back of my throat as I gurgled ecstatically around his knot. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as I caressed his balls with my lips from as much of his shaft I'd taken, impressing even myself that I could fit so much flesh in my body. And just as I thought that my pleasure couldn't be even greater I felt his tongue press firmly against my g-spot, sending fireworks in my head exploding as I did the same in his mouth.

A clawed hand went to the back of my head, forcing me even further down to the point where I was certain I'd suffocate if I didn't get air soon. I began to even debate whether it would be worth choking to death on his cock in exchange for the feeling of his warm cum flowing into my stomach moments before my demise, my only regret being that I was unable to taste it upon my tongue.

As he roughly, dragged my mouth from his cock, it audibly popped as it shimmered from my spit before it at last began to twitch and spasm. I moaned in desperation, opening my mouth as my hands gripped it tightly. Long spasms of his seed flowed on to my body, giving me minor burns on my flesh as if I'd spilt coffee on myself, before I finally succeeded in getting some of the hot jism to land on my eager tongue.

Just as I'd expected, the taste was absolutely heavenly and before he could stop me, I tightly sealed my lips around his tip once more, sucking on it as roughly as I could to draw out every last drop of the fiery cum that now warmed my throat and belly. He let out a bellowing moan into my pussy as he came hard once again, and I squealed in delight as I felt it spray hard enough that some even dripped from my nose in scalding bubbles.

With every bit of his spunk that I swallowed, I could feel my magic returning to me, my dominance making itself known once again as Ren's body returned to its original state. His forked tongue became the rough one I'd known so well as it continued to dig at my cum, his cock becoming its normal, albeit still plenty large, size. Gone was the burning sensation of draconic semen in my mouth, now replaced my servant's sweet and soft taste.

I could hear him moaning into my pussy, his tongue seeking to pleasure me even while he was disoriented as to where he was. The thought that my pet was so obedient, that even after tasting what it was like to dominate me he still intended to return it, the joy of his obedience was one I could not explain. Swallowing one last mouthful and wiping away the cum from my nose, I stood off his body, causing him to pant heavily as I looked down upon him.

"M-mistress?" He moaned softly. "What happened?"

I simply smiled at him, draping my body over his. "Don't worry about it my pet." I purred as I snuggled closer to him. "I'm just glad to have you back." Kissing his neck, I could already feel him stiffening for me again, the potions effect seemingly restoring his potency as one last reward for my subservience.

I grinned, taking his cock in my hand and sliding it into my still loose pussy. "Mistress…shouldn't I…?" I silenced him with a quick kiss before whispering to him.

"Just lay there my pet. This time, I'll pleasure you." He looked up to me in a mix of surprise and affection before nodding in understanding, his hands travelling to my hips to hold me in place. As I began to grind against him, I found myself thankful for the experience, even more so now that it was over. Lifting his head to my breast, I felt him kissing my nipples with a gentleness that showed just how much he truly belonged as my slave.

My hands ran through his hair, tugging at it affectionately as he continued his soft suckling. I moaned with a happy sigh, my thighs and hips tightening around his hard member to let both it and him know that I didn't intend to release either for anything in the world.

Together, the two of us continued to make love for hours as I matched his gentleness with my own. Pulling his chin upward, I pressed my lips against his lovingly, the two of us sharing a sweet kiss that caused his body to tense up beneath me. "Go ahead my pet. Cum for your Mistress." I purred into his ear, tenderly nibbling on his earlobe. That was all the coaxing he needed as his head fell back, and he began to pump me full of seed.

I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him like a life raft that was being thrown around on the ocean. Finally, I joined him in climax and soon the both of us collapsed on to my bed, breathing heavily. Sighing, he attempted to detangle from me, but with little effort I tugged him down, keeping him tightly in my arms as I snuggled against him. "M-mistress…?"

"It's cold." I replied simply, pressing myself closer to his body. "I want you to keep me warm for the night, understand?" He smiled at me and nodded, wrapping his arms around me as well and pulling me closer.

"Yes Mistress. I'll keep you warm. Thank you for this reward." I grinned up at him before leaning to place a gentle kiss on his nose, but just before I did, he lifted his lips pressing them affectionately against mine. I sighed happily into the kiss, for a moment losing myself in the wonderful sensation of his soft skin against mine.

Pulling away, I laid my head on his chest before whispering, "Good night my pet." My eyes closed softly, the exhaustion from the ordeal causing me to drift into a relaxing sleep.

Had I been awake, I would have been able to feel the sensation of my pet's fingers running over my soft skin as he looked down upon my sleeping figure. "Good night Mistress." He whispered to me, knowing I could not hear him. "I love you." And with that, he laid his head on the pillow and soon he too was fast asleep.

To be continued…


End file.
